Wings Among the Devil's Eyes
by xx iiSTRAWBERRYpinichi
Summary: When Lelouch was granted the Geass he believed that he could use it as a tool to carve his way into a new world, but little did he know, that perhaps, things are not that simple and maybe the Geass was using him. LuluxSuza. Yaoi. MPEG. Sexual Content, etc


It was warm today, he wasn't sure why, but the Sun was shinning brightly overhead and as a few stray clouds managed to float across the image of the Sun, a set of long, dark silk lashes slowly opened to reveal underneath, the most beautiful unhuman shade for a set of eyes to be. A deep scarlet purple, stained through around the black pupils in the center with white. It was odd, ever since he had started this whole war with Britannia, his eyes had taken this color. C.C. refused to tell him why, she would simply smile at his coyly and go about her way. It bothered him that the witch was keeping something from him, but he tried not to let his mind focus on it too much. As his long, slender frame was layed out under the shade of the large tree that Nunnally and himself had taken shelter under, a faint breeze passed over him, shifting dark strands of ebony silk against his angelic featured face. Constrasting with the soft carmel complextion of his skin. He was dressed in his school uniform still even though classes had ended sometime ago. His hands behind his head as he just starred up through the branches at the bright blue sky overhead. Nunnally his beloved sister by his side. Her head against his chest, the soft chestnut strands of silk shifting in the passing breeze as well. She was dressed in a creamy white colored dress as her wheel chair rested not too far away. She had wanted to lay close to her brother at the moment and Lelouch could think of several reasons why. Even though she was blind, Lelouch knew that Nunnally knew him better than anyone and could sense when a change had occurred in him. Perhaps she was growing fearful of what he was becoming, and maybe, he was too. A murder ...not something most thought of when they saw Lelouch. He was beautiful and graceful much like a King. He closed his eyes once more as he felt Nunnally stir ontop of him as she lifted her head and slowly sat up as she placed her hand on Lelouch's right cheek.

"Are you alright nii -san?"

She finally asked as her face took on a worried expression and Lelouch's pale lips slowly twitched before parting to allow him to speak.

"I'm fine Nunnally, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment."

He said as Nunnally smiled in relief and she gently rubbed his cheek as she tilted her head.

"...please don't try to take on too much at once nii -sama, your still human like everyone else. You must allow your mind ...time to rest as well."

Lelouch slightly opened his eyes once more as he glanced to the side at Nunnally and he moved his left arm as he raised his hand placing it over Nunnally's as he narrowed his now bright scarlet purple hues under the sunlight. After putting Nunnally back into the care of the Nurse he had hired, Lelouch set out to fulfill his duties for tonight. As he walked down the steps he stopped as he saw a shadow standing before him. He slowly glanced up as his eyes narrowed, but quickly softened as he saw his childhood friend approaching from the bottom of the steps, he raised his hand in a waving manner.

"Ah, Suzaku -san, your back late."

The deep scarlet purple hues were met with deep forest green colored ones as a smile pulled on the young brown haired teen's lips at the sigh of his friend. He stopped standing infront of the other, even though he was smiling, Lelouch could tell that he was upset.

"...I guess it is late."

Suzaku said finally as Lelouch tilted his head to the side and blinked for a moment before he turned his head away.

"You should get some rest."

He said quietly as Suzaku slowly nodded and then he blinked himself.

"...where are you off to so late at night?"

He questioned as Lelouch closed his eyes and smiled.

"Just have to take care of a few things and then I will be going to bed as well. Get some rest Suzaku -kun."

Lelouch said not leaving any room for discussion as he walked pass the other, a dark smirk pulled onto his lips as he walked down the steps. His right eye suddenly lighting up like fire almost as Suzaku watched the fleeting back of his friend and then smiled, he was happy that Lelouch was concerned for him as he continued up the steps. Lelouch slowly closed the door behind him as he glanced to the side, bright golden amber orbs starred at him, as a slender figure stood among the light of the moonlight, but shadowed. A set of pale lips parted as the strands of soft light green silk shifted about her face.

"It is time my king, Lelouch Vi Britannia."

A shadow fell over Lelouch's face as his dark smile remained and a sharp and powerful burst of wind over took the two of them as Lelouch lifted his now mismatched hues up toward the large, round white moon overhead.


End file.
